


Hurt

by 0Ethereal0



Series: Roguerva One-Shots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ethereal0/pseuds/0Ethereal0
Summary: Minerva was already sleeping. It was two o'clock in the morning, and she had had a very long day.Fortunately, the night was perfect; silent and fresh.Well... it was silent until someone knocked the door.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Series: Roguerva One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I writed this last month but I decided not to publish it, but today I read it again and ai changed my mind lol.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm not english so I hope there aren't so many errors hehe :)

Minerva was already sleeping. It was two o'clock in the morning, and she had had a very long day.

Fortunately, the night was perfect; silent and fresh.

Well... it was silent until someone knocked the door.

Annoyed, Minerva woke up and opened. She had her hair unkempt, and was already in her winter pyjamas.

"Rogue?" she asked confused.

"H-hi Ojou..." he said nervously leaning against the door frame.

"What the hell are you doing here? It's 2:00 am!" she claimed.

"Well... I think I need your help..."

Then he just pulled up his shirt, showing his chest. Minerva paled when she saw the bruises that covered all his skin.

"W-what the fuck has happened to you?"

"May I enter please? It's cold out here".

"O-of course..."

When he attempted to walk, he almost fell in the floor, so Minerva helped him by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Then, she sat him on the couch in her room.

"Rogue, who has done this to you?" she asked. This time her eyes were full of worries.

"Well... I went on a mission all alone, and it was more complicated than I first thought".

"You're such an idiot, you know?" she said, looking so mad at him.

"I know, Ojou. I'm sorry" Rogue said, lowering his head.

Minerva felt a little bit guilty and softened her words.

"It's okay... just don't do it again. Now I am going to the bathroom. You need an ointment and some bandages".

"Thank you so much..."

He looked at the bedroom. The bed was unmade, although the rest of the room was spotless. Then he realized that Minerva was in her pyjamas, and most likely she was already sleeping when he arrived.

"And sorry for awakening you" he added.

"Don't worry about that".

A few moments later, Rogue saw her return with a medicine cabinet in her hands.

"Let's see, I need to take a good look at the wounds you have" she said just before turning on a lamp.

The Dragon Slayer let out a moan and covered his eyes, getting used to the light.

Minerva by her side was a little scared. With the darkness that was before she had not realized how badly injured he was.

"Rogue, for God's sake..."

"Is it that bad?"

"Quite a lot" Minerva replied.

"Can you heal it?"

"Well ... it's not the first time I've healed something like that".

"It is not?" Rogue seemed surprised.

"My father used to beat me up like this many times, so I think I can do something..."

"I... I am sorry about your father" Rogue said regretting that he had brought it up.

"Okay. I've gotten over it" she replied smiling.

Then she took the ointment and smeared his arms gently with it. 

Rogue let out a groan of relief.

"Give me your hands. I have to make sure you haven't any broken bone".

He obeyed, and suddenly blushed furiously when Minerva massaged his fingers with caressing.

Rogue couldn't ignore the fact she looked so beautiful when she was concentrated.

"All right. Fortunately your hands are fine. Well... your knuckles are bloodied, but apart from that, your hands are fine" she laughed while bandaging them.

"It's good to hear that".

"Now let me check your chest. It is probably you have a broken rib. Raise your arms".

"I don't think I can... I don't have the strength to keep them up".

"Then put them on my shoulders".

Rogue did it, keeping his gaze on Minerva's, and she began to lightly touch her ribs trying to detect cracks.

"Auch!" he moaned.

"Sorry... It hurts you when I press here?" she asked touching the same place again.

"Auch! Yes! It hurts a lot!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay. But it is not broken. It hurts because you have a big bruise" Minerva laughed.

"Fine" he said without paying attention.

Still with his arms around Minerva's shoulders, he began to play nonchalantly with her hair down.  
To his surprise, she didn't complain.

"Bring your face closer" Minerva commanded.

"O-okay" he obeyed nervously, looking at Minerva directly, and contemplating her vivid green eyes.

Maybe she was tired and sleepy, but she was still perfect.

"You have broken you bottom lip. I need some alcohol" she said getting up and walking away from him.

Rogue let out a disappointed groan. He just wanted to stare at her a little bit more, but now he had been kicked back to reality.

After a few moments, Minerva came back with a bottle of alcohol and some cotton. She sat down again, and held Rogue's face with a hand.

"Sorry if it burns you".

Then she pressed the alcohol soaked cotton to his lip, and Rogue closed his eyes tightly, enduring the pain.

When he opened them, he was surprised by Minerva's attitude. she was practically still, staring at his lips. For a moment he thought that maybe she was concerned because his lips were really hurt, but then she just seemed to wake up.

"Well, this is already done" said Minerva, so proud of herself "I'm going to give you a glass of water and a pill for the pain. Come with me to the kitchen".

Rogue followed her, walking like a zombie because of his wounds.

"Oh, sorry! I forget about that!" Minerva laughed "Let me help you".

They reached the kitchen together, and Rogue sat on one of the chairs. He took the pill and drank all the water quickly.

"My, my... someone is thirsty. Do you want more?" she offered.

"Y-yes please..." he answered.

"You could have asked for the water, you know?" Minerva chuckled.

"I didn't want to bother you".

"Silly dragon... Would you like something to eat?"

"Oh no, thank you".

"Are you sure?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes..."

"I'll make you some soup".

"T-thanks..."

Minerva prepared a delicious chicken soup, and served it to him. He took a sip and then looked at her with bright eyes.

"This is amazing! I didn't know you could cook so well!"

"I-I just... thank you" she answered embarrassed.

Without a doubt, the Dragon Slayer continued eating. Before that, he was a little cold, but thanks to her, he felt much better. 

"This soup was simply delicious, Ojou. Thank you" he said cleaning the plate.

"I'm glad that you like it" she smiled.

"Well... now that I'm almost fine, I think it's time for me to go home".

"Let me walk you to the door, then".

The two wizards headed toward the entrance of the house. Minerva opened the door and Rogue got out, staying right on the other side of it.

"Mmm... for the last time, thanks for everything" Rogue said nervously. His breath could be seen due to the cold of the night.

"It's nothing..." Minerva answered with a little smile. A little smile that Rogue loved.

Maybe that was the moment for him to tell her his feelings. She had been willing to attend him so late... Her answer couldn't be that bad...

"Just another thing..."

"Hm?" she seemed interested. Good sign.

"Do you know I find you really pretty?" Rogue confessed while putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No... although... I'm glad to know it now" Minerva answered blushing furiously.

"Can I try...?" Rogue didn't finish the sentence. He just came closer to her and slid his lips over hers, cradling her face.

After a few moments they separated and looked at the ground in shame.

"W-well... good night, Minerva" he said and began to walk.

Under those circumstances, he really was pitiful. He looked badly hurt, and he could barely limp. Minerva seemed suddenly to come out of the trance of their kiss and reacted.

"Wait!" she called him.

"What happens?" he stopped walking.

"You are severely injured, and it's cold outside. Do you want... do you want to sleep here?" she offered.

"A-are you sure?"

"Of course" Minerva said.

"All right then".

Once they were in Minerva's room, (not without effort) she helped him remove his clothes and lie down on the bed. Then she lay down next to him and hugged him. Rogue let out a small groan of pain, but immediately relaxed.

"I really like you, Minerva" he whispered before falling asleep. The accumulated exhaustion had been too much for him.

"I like you too, you silly dragon..." she answered smiling, before getting asleep too.


End file.
